Can we take another chance?
by KimSora94
Summary: [LAST EPILOG UP] Memberikan kesempatan kedua bukanlah hal yang sulit, terkadang memberikan kesempatan kedua juga membawa pengampunan kepada diri sendiri. Last Part of Epilog / Krisyeol Kris-Chanyeol/ Kid!Sehun and Baby Sophia/ RnR at last?
1. Teaser

.

.

.

.

 _Can We Take Another Chance?_

 _Last Dance Epilog Story_

.

.

.

Krisyeol

by KS0627


	2. Can We Take Another Chance

_._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Can We Take Another Chance?_**

 ** _Last Dance Epilog Story_**

.

 _by_ **Kim Sora**

.

warn. sepertinya akan menjadi chapter yang sedikit membosankan, a bit of cursing

.

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Last Dance Epilog Story - Can We Take Another Chance**

.

.

Tok-tok-tok-tok... ding-dong-ding-dong.. tok-tok-tok-tok... ding-dong-ding-dong..

Suara ketukan serta pencetan bel rumah yang terdengar tak sabar membuat kegiatan sebuah keluarga kecil yang tinggal salah satu apartemen di kawasan Lower Manhattan terganggu. Matahari musim semi bahkan belum menunjukkan keberadaannya tetapi sang tamu sudah dengan kurang ajarnya memaksa si pemilik untuk turun dari peraduannya.

Si pemilik menggerutu dan mengusak keras rambutnya yang sudah mencuat ke segala arah. Jika saja si tamu tidak dengan keras kepalanya membunyikan bel maka ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama di atas kasurnya bersama sang pendamping hidup.

Ngomong-omong soal sang pendamping, ia menoleh ke sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati lelaki yang ia nikahi lebih dari enam tahun yang lalu itu tidur dengan nyamannya disisinya. _Dimple_ -nya yang menjadi ciri khas sang istri tampak menonjol meskipun ia sedang tidak tersenyum. Sejenak sang pemilik rumah terdistraksi dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada permukaan wajah lelaki yang masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Kening, dahi, pipi, _dimple_ ,bahkan dagu lancip si putri tidur tak luput menjadi tempat pendaratan bibir lelaku _brunette_ itu.

Tok-tok-tok-tok... ding-dong-ding-dong.. tok-tok-tok-tok... ding-dong-ding-dong..

Bukannya mereda ketukan pintu yang disertai dengan penekanan bel itu semakin presisten dan membuat _beloved one_ pria _brunette_ itu mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Pria itu berdecak kesal membayangkan pekerjaan darurat yang bisa menyita waktu sepanjang harinya.

Dengan gusar ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Baru sampai di depan pintu _master bedroom_ , lagi-lagi ia terhenti dengan pemandangan seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan rupa hampir menyerupai sang pendamping.

Satu tangan mungilnya sedang menenteng guling berkepala beruang lengkap dengan selimut _soft pink_ -nya. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain menggosok matanya yang masih tampak sayu setelah bangun tidur.

" _Morning_ , _little hero_. Ini masih terlau pagi, jagoan _daddy_ kenapa sudah bangun?" tanya si pria dewasa pada sang putra sulung.

" Bericik," jawab sang putra, mulut mungilnya menguap sebagai bukti ia bangun terlalu awal dari biasanya karena si pengganggu.

" _Okay, let's go see our guest. Then after that you can go back to sleep._ _How 'bout your lil bro_?" tanya si pria dewasa lagi sambil mengangkat putranya yang berusia lima tahun itu ke dalam gendongannya.

" _Sleep like a log_ ," balas si kecil lirih. Saking tidak bisanya ia menahan kantuknya, ia kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher ayahnya.

Dengan sedikit susah payah si pria _brunette_ membuka pintu yang masih diketuk dengan tidak sabarnya, satu tangan menyangga berat sang putra, sedangkan tangannya yang lain membuka kunci papan kayu tersebut.

" DIMANA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN CHANYEOL DAN ANAK-ANAKKU, KIM SUHO!"

.

.

" _Hey, little boy_ , pergi ke kamar _daddy_ dan _mum_. Bangunkan _mum_ dan bilang padanya _little_ Jae menangis lalu kembali tidur, _okay_?" bujuk pria yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Suho itu pada bocah yang meremas _robe_ -nya dengan kencang saking kagetnya ia dengan suara keras sang tamu tak diundang. Si kecil Jhonny menggeleng di dalam pelukan ayahnya sebagai jawaban atas perintah yang barusan diberikan oleh sang _daddy_.

" Masuklah, Kris."

" TIDAK SEBELUM KAU MENGATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA MEREKA!" seru Kris lagi dengan suara yang membahana.

" AKU TIDAK TAHU APA MASALAHMU SEKARANG, TAPI INI ADALAH RUMAHKU! KAU YANG MENURUTI ATURANKU ATAU KAU SILAHKAN ANGKAT KAKI DARI SINI!" balas Suho tak kalah kencang. Jhonny yang baru pertama kali melihat _daddy_ -nya yang lembut itu mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu menangis dengan kencang di dalam pelukan Suho dan menambah suara riuh kediaman keluarga Kim pagi itu.

" Apa yang terjadi disini?!" seru suara marah dari arah belakang pasangan ayah dan anak Kim itu. Suho berbalik dan mendapati Yixing, sang pendamping hidup berdiri di belakangnya dengan putra bungsunya yang sama menangisnya.

" Tenanglah sayang, sebaiknya kita menenangkan mereka dulu. Biarkan ia mendinginkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Mana ada perilaku bangsawan yang terhormat dengan status dan kedudukan yang tinggi bertamu tanpa sedikitpun sopan santun," sindir Suho.

" Masuklah kalau kau bisa menggunakan akal sehatmu dan berbicara dengan baik," ia pun berlalu meninggalkan pintu depannya terbuka di hadapan Kris.

Sementara Suho dan Yixing menenangkan kedua putra mereka yang kaget dengan situasi yang baru saja mereka alami, Kris masih tetap terpaku di ambang pintu. Pikirannya kacau ketika ia menerima surat gugatan perceraian yang diajukan oleh istrinya, Chanyeol, tepat di pagi hari setelah ia melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan dengan wanita lain pilihan ibunya.

Ia kacau dan kalut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa istrinya itu sejak awal telah mengetahui semuanya. Dan di tengah pikiran kacaunya, ia semakin tak karuan ketika ia mendapati berbagai dokumen kepemilikan harta yang selama ini ia atas namakan pendampingnya itu, dikembalikan kepada akun bank-nya hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan pemberitahuan di hari yang sama dengan surat perceraian itu sampai di tangannya.

.

" _Let's cut the chase, Suho-ya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berlama-lama, hanya karena profesionalitas-lah yang membuatku tidak menghajar manusia di hadapanku ini."_

" _Baiklah. Maksud kedatangan kami adalah, pagi ini saya sebaagai perwakilan legal anda menerima surat pengajuan gugatan cerai yang telah ditandatangani oleh saudara Park Chanyeol melalui pengacaranya yaitu Kim Minseok," kata Suho dengan segala ketenangannya._

 _Suho mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang berisi surat yang ia maksud dan meletakkannya di atas coffee table rendah yang memisahkan ketiganya._

 _Kris tampak benar-benar shock dengan berita yang baru saja ia terima dengan telinganya sendiri. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian ia geli sendiri mendengar begitu konyolnya berita itu._

' _Astaga, sebegitu inginnya mereka mengerjaiku sampai-sampai mereka terbang jauh-jauh ke Seoul hanya untuk menyerahkan surat palsu seperti ini?' batin Kris. Saking gelinya Kris pun terkekeh dengan keras._

 _Berbeda dengan Kris yang kegelian mendengar pernyataan tersebut, kedua utusan hukum tersebut memandang aneh Kris. Salah satu di antaranya berusaha menahan dirinya supaya ia tidak serta-merta menghajar akan-segera-mantan-suami dari sahabatnya itu._

 _Bisa-bisanya pria brengsek ini tertawa di atas surat perceraian yang Chanyeol ajukan, begitu pikir si lelaki mungil berambut pirang itu._

" _Tidak ada yang lucu dengan masalah ini Kris-sshi," potong Minseok tajam. Pandangan mata tajam Suho terarah kepada Minseok tapi kali ini ia tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap menghujani pria pirang tinggi di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan laser._

" _Maafkan aku, tetapi ini benar-benar lucu," kata Kris masih tetap tertawa geli. Suho tetap pada ketenangannya meskipun dalam pikirannya ia memutar otak di bagian mana keadaan ini bisa disebut lucu oleh pria yang dekat semasa ia masih bekerja di Wallstreet._

" _Please enlighten me, where was the part of this situation you can actually called it funny_? _"_

" _Jika kalian kemari hanya karena kalian merindukanku, tidak perlu berusaha untuk mengerjaiku seperti ini," kata Kris di tengah-tengah tawanya._

" _Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut kalian disini. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini," sambungnya. Kedua pengacara tersebut pun akhirnya sadar sebab pria piraang tinggi di hadapan tertawa geli seperti itu._

" _Jadi kau menganggap kami bercanda begitu?"_

" _Tentu saja. Apalagi alasan kalian melakukan semua ini kalau bukan hanya untuk mengerjaiku."_

" _Silahkan anda menganggap ini lelucon, tuan Kris Wu."_

" _Minseok-hyung tenangkan dirimu."_

" _Cukup Suho-ya. Menghirup udara yang sama dengan makhluk pengkhianat semacam dirinya membuatku ingin muntah."_

 _Dengan pelan Minseok mendekati Kris. Kris yang tidak sadar ada bahaya yang akan mengancamnya, masih tetap terkikik geli di tempatnya._

 _Kris baru menghentikan tawanya saat Minseok dengan kuat mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Dan saking kuatnya cengkraman pria mungil itu, Kris sampai terangkat beberapa centimeter dari tempat duduknya._

" _Jangan main-main dengan perasaan manusia, tuan Wu yang terhormat. Apa kau tahu apa yang ibumu yang bangsawan dan terhormat itu katakan ketika ia menemui Chanyeol?"_

" _Apa? Hyung bercanda? Ibuku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Chanyeol," kata Kris penuh kebingungan._

" _Tanyakan sendiri pada sang nyonya Wu yang terhormat itu, tuan Wu yang terhormat. Anyway, yang jelas di hadapan kami, DI HADAPAN KAMI! Ibu yang sangat kau sayangi dan kau banggakan itu menghina Chanyeol bahkan mengatai kami sebagai kaum homo perusak keindahan dunia!"_

" _Minseok-hyung..."_

" _Biarkan! Biarkan dia tahu segalanya! Dan kau tahu? DI HADAPAN KAMI JUGA! Ibumu itu melemparkan undangan pernikahan antara putranya dengan gadis terbaik pilihannya yang sebenarnya tak lebih rendah daripada seorang pelacur yang telah berani tidur diranjang milik suami orang lain! KAU PIKIR DIA TIDAK TAHU SEMUA KELAKUAN BEJATMU DI SINI HAH?! KAU PIKIR DIA BISA KAU BODOHI SEPERTI ITU HAH?!"_

" _Minseok-hyung..."_

" _Sudah cukup, Suho. Aku pulang. Urusanku disini sudah selesai. Segera berikan dokumen-dokumen itu jika klienmu itu sudah menandatanganinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mau kau membuatnya menandatangani semua dokumen perceraian itu. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus menandatanganinya, atau aku yang akan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan kota. Kau pasti tidak mau berurusan di pengadilan denganku bukan?"_

 _Setelah meleparkan semua uneg-unegnya, Minseok pun meninggalkan ruangan itu menyisakan Suho yang menghela nafas pelan dan Kris yang merosot dari tempat duduknya._

" _Beruntung Minseok-hyung tidak membuatmu babak belur," bisik Suho._

 _Ia sungguh tidak mau berhadapan dengan mentornya selama ia bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara di firma hukumnya saat ini. Minseok bukanlah lawan yang mudah terlebih dengan semua bukti yang Minseok miliki, ia tahu kasus ini tidak akan pernah lepas dari sorotan publik._

" _Saya tahu anda kini bukanlah klien utama dari firma hukum kami, oleh karena itu jika anda ingin berpikir tentang langkah anda selanjutnya bersama dengan pengacara dari Wu, saya mempersilahkannya. Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda selama bersama dengan firma hukum John and Dawlish," kata Suho menutup pembicaraan tersebut._

 _Kata perpisahan tersebut tidak pernah sampai terproses oleh otak Kris, kepalanya dipeuhi oleh semua fakta yang Minseok ucapkan. Bahkan Suho berlalu dari hadapan Kris pun ia tetap tidak menyadarinya._

" _Chanyeol mengajukan surat perceraian?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri._

" _Ia tahu segala kebusukan yang kusimpan dengan rapat ini?"_

" _Ia tahu dan ia tetap menemuiku seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami?"_

" _Dengan senyum setenang itu ia tahu pengkhianatan yang aku lakukan di atas ranjang pernikahan kami?"_

 _Entah berapa lama ia duduk terpekur dengan lamunannya sampai ujung matanya menatap amplop cokelat yang Suho dan Minseok serahkan padanya._

 _Ia meraihnya dan dalam hati berdoa pada sang entitas tunggal semoga apa yang mereka katakan itu bukanlah kenyataan dan surat pengajuan cerai itu tidak pernah ada._

 _Tetapi ketika kop surat itu muncul dari balik amplop tersebut lidahnya terasa kelu. Lututnya seolah lepas dari tempatnya saat melihat tulisan tangan khas milik Chanyeol tercetak dengan jelas diatas blangko putih tersebut._

 _Dan dunianya serasa menggelap saat ia mendapati tanda tangan dari sang istri terpampang di sudut kanan dari dokumen tersebut._

 _Beberapa kali ia menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras – hingga bekas itu tercetak dengan jelas – seolah ingin menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari mimpi buruk yang sedang ia alami itu._

 _Tidak sampai di situ saja, belum lebih dari dua jam surat itu berada di tangannya, sebuah telepon internasional masuk ke sambungan kantornya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat bank yang ia gunakan saat ia mulai bekerja di Seoul menotifikasi tentang adanya pengembalian surat-surat berharga yang ia atas namakan Chanyeol._

 _Mau tak mau ia pun kembali berhadapan dengan surat penghabisannya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan semua pengembalian aset yang mereka beli atas nama mereka berdua serta satu nama asing yang membuatnya bingung._

 _._

" Sekarang, bisakah kita bicara layaknya manusia beradab?" suara tenang itu kembali melempar Kris dari lamunannya ke dunia nyata. Pengacara berpembawaan tenang itu duduk di hadapannya tetapi kali ini ia tidak berada di sana seorang diri. Lelaki ber- _dimple_ yang menyandang status pendamping dari sang pengacara turut duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan sengit dan menghakimi yang tertuju ke arahnya.

" Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak berada di New York," pinta Kris.

" Kurasa apa yang Minseok- _hyung_ katakan di ruanganmu sudah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi _in this very city_."

" Apakah ibuku benar-benar datang dan menemui Chanyeol? Apakah ia benar-benar melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh Minseok- _hyung_?"

" Ya dan ya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ibumu menemukan Chanyeol tetapi kami juga berada disana saat ibumu menemuinya," balas Suho singkat.

" Apakah kau masih berpikir kalau ibumu itu adalah seorang malaikat yang tidak bisa melakukan dosa apapun? _Guess what, she's totally a human_. Sebagai ibu aku tahu perspektif untuk melindungi anaknya dari kesulitan. Tapi apa dengan menghancurkan orang lain bisa membuatnya merasa bangga. Dan orang yang ia hancurkan adalah orang yang paling tidak bersalah dari semua ini," sahut Yixing dengan mata menerawang.

" Aku tidak ingin melihat Jhonny dan Jaehyun menderita tapi ketika mereka melakukan kesalahan maka aku sebagai ibu ingin membuat mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Bukan malah menghukum orang lain atas kesalahan mereka. A _nd that's exactly what she did to_ Chanyeol," lanjutnya lagi.

Kris pun semakin tertunduk mendengar semua fakta yang baru saja dibeberkan kepadanya oleh pasangan itu.

" Lalu dimana keberadaan Chanyeol dan Sehun saat ini?" tanya Kris _to-the-point_.

" Aku tidak yakin akan mengatakannya."

" Apa kau sudah menandatangani surat perceraian itu?"

Ucapan berlawanan pasangan itu membuat keduanya saling memandang.

" Aku tidak yakin dengan ini, _darling_."

" Aku tahu kau tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kembali tersakiti tetapi mereka berdua perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama. Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuk Chanyeol supaya menemui Kris sebelum memberikan surat itu, tetapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Minseok- _hyung_ saat mengetahui masalah ini," Suho berusaha untuk meyakinkan istrinya itu akan pendapatnya itu tetapi Yixing sendiri masih ragu dengan keputusan yang akan mereka ambil.

Kris tampak mencermati keduanya dengan hati yang memberat setiap menitnya mendengar fakta dari sisi yang tidak pernah ia ketahui.

" Aku juga tidak yakin dengan ini, _beloved_ , _but at least_ jika mereka benar menginginkan perpisahan ini, tidak akan ada hati yang berat dengan keputusan ini, sayang."

" Baiklah, aku percaya dengan keputusanmu _darling_."

" Kuharap kau mendengar peringatanku ini baik-baik, Kris. Aku dan Lay melakukan ini bukan demi kebaikanmu, tetapi ini semua demi kebaikan dari Chanyeol sendiri. Kami tahu dengan pasti Chanyeol pasti akan merasa bersalah karena sudah berpisah denganmu dan memisahkanmu dengan anak-anak kalian berdua. Kami mohon kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik," ungkap Yixing lagi-lagi dengan pandangan menerawangnya.

Hati Kris mencelos membayangkan kesayangannya itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia buat. Rasa bersalah semakin memberatkan hatinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

' Apakah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah mengetahui semua ini? Semua masalah yang ia ciptakan tetapi tanpa sadar ia menimpakan semuanya pada Chanyeol?'

" Pergilah ke Swedia. Chanyeol dan anak-anak kalian berada di sana. Kumohon jangan membuat kegaduhan lebih dari ini. Dengan mengatakan keberadaan mereka, aku sudah menanggung berbagai macam reaksi dari teman-teman kita. Jadi kumohon padamu, sebagai seorang teman bukan sebagai pengacara pribadimu, jangan membuat Chanyeol tertekan lebih daripada ini," pinta Suho.

" Aku tidak yakin tidak akan membuat Chanyeol lebih tertekan tetapi aku tahu kapan harus mundur, Suho- _sshi_. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan sudah sangat cukup untukku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

" Dan satu lagi, siapakah Wu Sophia itu?" kata Kris sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan luas bergaya elegan modern itu.

" Dia adalah putrimu. Putri kandung dari Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan."

.

 _Can we take another chance?_

 _._

Kris memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya awan yang tampak di sepanjang matanya memandang.

Tiga tahun lalu, jika ia ditanya tentang apa yang ia lakukan di hari jadi perkawinannya, ia tentu saja ia akan menjawab dengan pasti bulan madu entah itu yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, atau yang seterusnya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun ia membayangkan hari jadi pernikahannya akan ia habiskan di dalam pesawat dalam usaha untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Tidak peduli ia harus menghabiskan ratusan jam dari bandara ke bandara lainnya dan pesawat satu ke pesawat yang lainnya, bahkan dari satu benua ke benua yang lainnya. Kris tidak peduli sungguh.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara supaya Chanyeol – lelaki yang masih resmi berstatus suaminya – mau mendengarnya untuk beberapa saat.

' Maafkan aku, Yeol.'

' Sungguh maafkan aku.'

.

.

Kris tiba tepat pada pukul delapan pagi waktu Stockholm, Kris ini mencaci setengah mati maskapai penerbangan yang ia tumpangi, tetapi ia sedang dikejar waktu.

Setengah melemparkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat tempat keluarga kecilnya tinggal, Kris memasuki sebuah taksi. Ia tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia dapatkan.

Taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah nyaris seragam dengan yang lainnya. Kris berlari menghampiri pintu rumah dengan tulisan '33' dan mengetuknya keras-keras.

Senyum sumringah yang menyambutnya menghilang begitu si pemilik rumah mendapati siapa yang kini berdiri di teras rumahnya.

" Tidak mungkin–"

" Yeollie–"

" _No, you can't be here_."

" _Yeol, please_. Juga biarkan aku bertemu dengan mereka. Kumohon." Kris bukanlah lelaki dingin dan egois yang tidak pernah mengucap maaf pada siapapun. Tetapi melihatnya memohon belas kasihnya membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum membulatkan keputusannya untuk ayah dari putra-putri mereka.

" Pergilah."

" Yeol, _wait a min_ –"

" Maksudku, pergilah. Tinggallah di hotel untuk sementara, beristirahatlah karena aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Sebelum kemari kau pasti sudah pergi ke tempat Suho dan Yixing _hyung_ , kau sudah menempuh perjalanan panjang. Pergilah."

Beban hati Kris terasa sedikit berkurang mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ingin ia menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Kris sendiri takut dengan penolakan yang akan ia terima. Ia memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol longgar, memberikan kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk menarik tangannya bila menolak sentuhan Kris.

Tetapi Kris bisa bernafas lega karena Chanyeol tidak menyentak tangannya ataupun bergetar dalam sentuhannya.

" Aku akan kembali–"

" Nah, aku yang akan pergi padamu–"

" Tidak, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya. Kali ini aku yang akan pergi padamu." Chanyeol menarik bibirnya menyadari mantan suaminya – suami yang masih sah sebenarnya – itu tidak berubah sedikitpun meskipun keduanya terlah terpisah lebih dari setahun dengan pertemuan kembali yang tidak bisa dikategorikan baik.

Kris kembali menaiki taksi yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sebuah senyum dan lambaian tangan pelan yang mengiringi perginya, membuat keyakinan Kris berlipat ganda.

Baru Chanyeol akan melangkah kembali, ia terhenyak di tempatnya.

Apakah memberi kesempatan adalah keputusan yang tepat?

.

.

Tiga hari adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk memikirkan ulang keputusan mereka masing-masing.

Berada di tempat yang sama, bernafas di atmosfir yang sama, tetapi terhalang oleh sebuah tembok tebal transparan mencegah keduanya untuk bertemu.

Kris sedang duduk termenung memandangi hamparan biru yang tenang di hadapannya saat dering ponsel miliknya menyadarkannya. Kris mendengus saat nomor ponsel Chanyeol – yang baru – tertera di layar. Sejujurnya Kris sedikit dibuat kesal oleh penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia bangun dari hibernasinya.

Seharusnya keduanya bisa bertemu di hadi sebelumnya, tetapi Chanyeol menolak untuk bertemu di restoran hotel tempat ia menginap, terlalu publik itu katanya. Dan ketika ia mengusulkan tempat-tempat lainnya, Chanyeol juga segera menolaknya.

Susah sekali menuruti kemauan lelaki bermata bulat itu. Tetapi dasar Kris, siapa ia bisa menolak permintaan mata _puppy_ itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kris melemparkan segala kewarasannya ditambah lagi dengan suara yang terdengar merajuk dalam otak Kris.

Sama seperti dulu, lagi-lagi batin Kris memberitahukan betapa miripnya kejadian semua kejadian selama tiga hari ini dengan apa yang pernah ia alami bersama Chanyeol.

" _Yes_ , Yeol?" sempat ingin me- _reject_ panggilannya, tetapi akal sehatnya berkata bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memulai segalanya dari awal.

" Datanglah ke rumah pukul 7 malam nanti. Kita akan bicara."

" Tentu saja. Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak?" Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik di seberang sana.

" Maafkan aku, tetapi aku menitipkan mereka pada kakek-neneknya."

" _No, it's okay_. Kita benar-benar butuh untuk bicara dengan benar kali ini."

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan sedikit bersiap."

" Hmm... aku akan menantikan masakan alà dokter Park."

" Kau bisa berharap tetapi itu semua tergantung padaku bukan?"

" Karena itulah aku memberikan kode padamu sebelum mempersiapkannya."

" Dasar."

" Love you." Ucapan Yifan membuat Chanyeol terhenyak mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka Yifan akan mengatakannya tiba-tiba seperti itu.

.

.

Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Begitu pertanyaan yang mendadak memenuhi kepala Chanyeol sebelum suara deheman Kris mengembalikan Chanyeol pada percakapannya yang tertunda.

" Kau tidak perlu membalasnya, aku paham alasanmu. _But I really do love you, there's no one else beside you_."

Nada sendu yang terdengar dari suara Kris di seberang sana membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras seolah menepis anggapan Kris baru saja. Tetapi sayang sekali Kris tidak bisa melihatnya.

" Baiklah, _see you tonight_."

Tubuh Chanyeol serasa kehilangan tenaga setelah sambungan keduanya terputus, ia terpaksa harus bersandar pada kulkas di belakangnya. Sungguh ia tidak berniat untuk membalas semua sakit yang ia rasakan selama setahun itu pada Kris.

Itu semua terjadi begitu saja, sedetik ia merasa ragu dengan intensi Kris, sedetik kemudian Krisdengan tepatnya menebak kediaman Chanyeol.

" _Goddamnit,_ jangan memberikan alasan pada dirimu untuk lari dan bersembunyi, Wu Chanyeol."

Tapi pikiran buruk itu tidak bertahan lama saat Chanyeol mulai menyibukkan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan makan malam kecil yang akan menjadi topik pembuka pembicaraan antara keduanya.

Pukul tujuh kurang lima menit saat bel rumah yang ia tinggali berdering dengan keras, Chanyeol tergesa menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan rambut yang setengah basah dan handuk basah yang ia sampirkan sembarangan pada ujung tangga.

Gagal sudah niatnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sempurna sebelum bertemu dengan lelaki yang masih sah menjadi suaminya.

Wajah sengitnya meleleh ketika ia dihadapkan pada sebuah buket _baby breath_ dengan tiga warna terikat menjadi satu saat ia membuka pintu. Chanyeol mendengus geli melihat perlakuan sembarangan Kris pada bunga kesukaannya.

" Sudah kubilang jangan mencampur semuanya dalam satu buket dan kau masih saja melakukannya. Dasar keras kepala." Chanyeol mendongak untuk melemparkan tatapan tidak terimanya tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

" Jangan memandangku seperti itu!"

" Seperti apa memangnya?" balas Kris _playful_.

" Tidak, tidak jadi." Chanyeol tidak akan membuat dirinya sendiri malu seperti seorang _blushing virgin_ tentu saja.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai dengan topik obrolan ringan di antara keduanya. Membicarakan Sehun – putra sulung mereka – selalu saja berhasil membuat keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Sehun yang tumbuh makin cerdas dan menggemaskan membuat hati Kris melambung tinggi mendengarnya. Tetapi Kris tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa di sudut hatinya ia merasa kosong karena ia tidak melihat perkembangan putranya itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" Kalau aku bilang aku masih mencintaimu dan hati ini masih milikmu, akankah kau percaya padaku, Yeol?" serang Kris tiba-tiba. Senyum Chanyeol membeku mendengarnya, lagi-lagi ia bingung harus membalas apa pada pria yang juga masih ia cintai itu.

' Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?' Chanyeol meratap dalam hati. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

" Tolong jawab dengan jujur, Yeol. Aku akan selalu tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik senyumanmu."

Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dari Kris.

" Haruskah aku berkata jujur setelah kau sendiri menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasiamu selama satu tahun? Tidakkah kau percaya bahwa kita berdua bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu berdua?"

" Bukan itu pertanyaanku, Yeol. Tapi aku bertanya apakah kau masih percaya pada hatiku?" balas Kris dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

" _It's fucking same, Wu!_ Kau mempertanyakan kepercayaanku padamu! Tapi apa kau mempercayai KITA? Apa kau pikir hanya dirimu yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu?!" balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

Perang urat di antara keduanya tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Suasana hangat yang tercipta sebelumnya berubah menjadi panas dan mencekam saat keduanya mulai meninggikan suaranya.

" Lalu siapa yang harus menyelesaikan masalah keluargaku di Korea, Wu Chanyeol?! Apakah aku harus meminta bantuanmu, hah?!"

" _Fuck you, Wu!_ Apakah aku bukan bagian dari keluargamu lagi?! Apakah gadis itu lebih berhak mengurus masalah keluargamu dibandingkan aku yang secara sah adalah pendampingmu?! Apa kau lupa dengan surat nikah yang kita tanda tangani bersama?! APA KAU LUPA DENGAN _YOUR FUCKING SWEAR_ DI HADAPAN PENDETA SAAT ITU? _ARE YOU FUCKING FORGET ABOUT IT_?!" Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi, air mata yang selama ini ia tahan mengalir keluar tanpa ia inginkan. Ia benci terlihat lemah, tetapi Kris bukanlah orang lain.

" Yeol, _please_."

" _NO! Fucking listen to me,_ Wu! Kau tidak tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku memikirkan kau meninggalkan kami bertiga! Kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya aku setiap kali Sehun menyebut namamu! _You fucking didn't know_ betapa sakitnya aku melewatkan perkembangan Sophia di dalam kandunganku! Tahukah kau betapa inginnya aku melihatmu ada disampingku? _You're such a fucking–"_

Belum selesai Chanyeol mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, bibir tebalnya sudah terlebih dulu dibungkam dengan kasar oleh bibir familiar yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kris menekan bibirnya dengan kuat pada permukaan bibir yang selalu memiliki rasa cherry dalam indra pengecapnya. Ia bisa menghitung butiran air mata yang menetes dari mata bulat milik kekasih hatinya. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir tebal Chanyeol sebagai tanda ia menginginkan akses yang lebih dalam di rongga mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang awalnya memberontak mulai membalas ciuman Yifan tetapi tidak tanpa perlawanan. Ia balas menggigit lidah Kris saat benda tak bertulang itu mulai menjajah isi rongga mulutnya. Kris mengaduh dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan menyisakan seutas benang tipis dan lelehan saliva di sudut bibir keduanya.

" Aku tidak butuh ciumanmu! Aku butuh penjelasanmu!" seru Chanyeol tegas. Kris menyerah, jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri.

Harusnya sejak awal ia menjelaskan semua tentang keluarganya pada Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya ia menyembunyikan fakta miris tentang keluarganya termasuk dengan semua tentang ibunya yang dielu-elukan sebagai seorang istri sempurna dari pengusaha Wu.

Sebuah hubungan sudah seharusnya dibangun di atas kejujuran, bukan atas fakta yang tersembunyi.

.

.

" Jadi semua ini hanyalah kedok palsu untuk menutupi semua keburukan yang dibuat oleh keluargamu? Aku, Sehun dan Sophia hanyalah sebuah keburukan?" suara Chanyeol kembali meninggi saat Kris menjelaskan tujuan pernikahan palsunya.

" Tidak, Yeol. Selamanya kau dan anak-anak adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ada di dalam hidupku. Lebih dari apapun, bahkan darah Wu yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, aku bersumpah, Yeol." Dengan lengannya yang panjang Kris menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pelukannya, tetapi Chanyeol tak bergeming mempertahankan posisinya.

Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat penolakan Chanyeol tetapi ia tidak akan pernah memaksa Chanyeol untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ia tolak. Karena itulah ia diam dengan hanya lengan Chanyeol berada dalam genggamannya.

" _Please_ , Yeol. Tolong mengertilah posisiku saat itu, aku ditipu bahkan oleh ibuku sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam skenario itu. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena mempercayai semua kata-kata ibuku, tetapi, _please_. Kumohon, Yeol."

" Fan, ingatkah kau akan mimpi kita di malam saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Sebuah mimpi sederhana, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mimpi sederhana itu berubah menjadi sebuah ambisi yang harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan yang sudah kita raih."

Tentu saja ucapan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar menohok Kris dengan tajam. Namun, dalam sekejap pikirannya yang diselimuti dengan berbagai pertanyaan kembali tertata pada tempatnya.

" Jika aku meminta kesempatan untuk kembali pada keluargaku yang sesungguhnya apa au akan menerimanya, Yeol?" ucap Kris tiba-tiba. Sorot tajam penuh ketegasan membalas tatapan Kris.

" Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan, Fan. Kau yang harus menciptakan kesempatan itu."

" _Thank you, dear_. Meskipun aku tersesat dari tujuan, aku akan selalu kembali padamu. _I love you so fucking much,_ Wu Chanyeol."

" _Stop being so damn cheesy, giant_ ," keluh Chanyeol dengan jengkel yang dibuat-buat. Kris tersenyum tulus, ia memajukan tubuhnya sejengkal lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dan mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi bulat Chanyeol.

" YA!"

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **.**

" Kyaaaa! Daddy pergi! Sehunnie tidak sukaaaa!" seru Sehun – putra sulung keluarga Wu – menolak ciuman penyambutan Kris. Setelah sempat berkejaran di dalam bandara Stockholm, akhirnya bocah kecil berambut potongan mangkok itu tertangkap oleh lengan panjang _daddy_ -nya.

Kris terus berusaha untuk mencium pipi gembil bocah berusia hampir enam tahun itu meskipun Sehun dengan tangan pendeknya berusaha sebaliknya, menjauhkan Kris dari wajahnya.

" Sehun marah dengan _daddy_!"

" Kenapa Sehunnie marah pada _daddy_? Apa yang _daddy_ lakukan sampai Sehun marah pada _daddy_? Sehun tidak sayang pada _daddy_?" Kris memasang mimik wajah yang paling sedih yang ia punya untuk menarik perhatian sang putra yang sedari tadi menolak untuk menyambutnya. Padahal ia sudah susah payah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya yang tertunda dan terbang dari Seoul sepagi mungkin supaya ia bisa menikmati akhir pekan sebelum ulang tahun Sehun yang ke enam, dua hari lagi.

" Tidak, Sehun sayang pada _daddy_ , tapi Sehun tidak suka dengan wajah _daddy_ ," sahut Sehun tegas.

" Uh, _daddy_ sedih mendengarnya."

" Sudah dengan dramanya?" suara datar di belakang Kris dan Sehun menyadarkan keduanya. Dengan senyum lima jari keduanya memandang Chanyeol yang tampak repot dengan Sophia yang bergerak heboh di dalam gendongannya.

" Tapi, Sehunnie tidak mau menyambutku, Yeol. Aku sedih mendengarnya!" keluh Kris dengan bibir yang mencebik.

" Jangan seperti bayi, Fan. Sudah kubilang untuk mencukur habis _facial hair_ -mu sebelum datang. Itu salahmu sendiri," balas Chanyeol tanpa perasaan simpatik sedikit pun. Bagaimana ia bisa simpatik sedangkan Kris yang selalu saja ia ingatkan saat akan kembali ke Stockholm untuk membersihkan wajahnya karena Sehun sangat tidak menyukai gelitik di wajahnya saat ia menyambut sang _daddy_.

" Kejamnya."

" Ayo pulang."

.

 **END**

* * *

 **P.s: apakah ini boring? akhirnya selesai juga dengan ini.. semoga pembaca sekalian suka ehehe**

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah mereview di pembuka cerita ini**

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya juga untuk pembaca yang sudah meninggalkan review kalian di ff Last Dance~~**

 **Last dance prolog :** ohhanniehunnie | babyosh | Song Soo Hwa | SexYeol | Nam Jung | exochanxi | ketekchanII | channiefanfan | darkisgood | fnyl6  
 **  
Last Dance:** SexYeol | babyosh | fannya chanyeol oppa | WUPARK94 | fnyl16 | yousee | YifannieYeol

 **Can We Take Another Chance teaser:** WUPARK94 | Cold Lotus | btpra | fanya chanyeol oppa | Taektk | SexYeol

 **semoga berkenan untuk meninggalkan reviewnya di part ini juga~~**

 **Sampai jumpa, K.S**

 **finished 17/03/18 23.11**


	3. Last Epilog - Language of Flowers

_._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Can We Take Another Chance?_**

 ** _Last Dance Epilog Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _by_ **Kim Sora**

 **.**

warn. typos and imperfect story plot

* * *

 **Can We Take Another Chance - Language of** **Flowers**

.

.

" Mommmm!" seruan sebuah suara kecil membuat Chanyeol menoleh memandang si sumber suara.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya Sehun kecilnya.

Si lelaki kecil itu tampak melompat dengan riang ke arahnya dengan satu tangan melambai padanya dan satu tangan lainnya tersembunyi di belakang punggung sempitnya. Senyum putra kecilnya itu sungguh menyilaukan nyaris menandingi matahari yang berkobar di langit musim panas. Mungkin Chanyeol harus memakai kacamata hitam supaya bisa dengan jelas memandang senyum kekanakan milik Sehun.

Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya pelan saat pemikiran konyol itu tiba-tiba menyusup dalam kepalanya.

" Mama, _whats wrong_?" tanya Sehun dengan suara mungilnya. Tersenyum dengan perhatian kecil yang ditunjukkan putranya, Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun dengan gemas.

" Uhh, mom, jangan membuat rambutku berantakan." Tawa Chanyeol berderai melihat putra kecilnya itu tumbuh makin lama makin mirip dengannya dan suaminya. Aksi merajuk yang hampir seratus persen sama dengannya – menurut suaminya – dan tentu saja soal kepedulian bocah cilik itu pada penampilannya.

" Sehunnie tetap manis walaupun rambut Sehunnie berantakan."

" Mama! Sehunnie itu tampan, yang manis itu Mama dan Sophi!" seru Sehun tidak terima dengan julukan manis yang Mama-nya sematkan untuk dirinya.

" Eii, jadi menurut Sehunnie Mama tidak tampan begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

" _Ani_! Mama cantik dan manis, seperti Sophi," ucapan tegas Sehun membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali memarahi bocah kecil itu. Hilang sudah status kelelakiannya secara sempurna di mata anak laki-lakinya itu.

" Mama tidak boleh tampan seperti Sehunnie, huh?"

" Tidak boleh. Biar Sehunnie dan Papa saja yang tampan, nanti Sehunnie dan Papa yang akan melindungi Mama dan Sophi!"

' Ini pasti ajaran Yifan! Aku yakin seratus persen, pria itu yang mencuci otak polos anakku yang manis ini. Dasar rubah licik,' gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. Bagi Chanyeol siapa lagi yang akan mengajarkan hal aneh semacam itu, selain suaminya yang sampai sekarang belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

" Mama juga laki-laki Sehunnie, sama seperti Sehun dan Papa."

" Eung? Tapi Mama memang cantik sedangkan Sehun dan Papa tidak. Jadi siapa yang benar? Laki-laki harus tampan seperti Sehunnie dan Papa atau semua laki-laki pasti tampan?"

' Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan polos ini? Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang sudah membuat Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan sialan ini.'

" Siapa yang mengajari Sehunnie, _eoh_? Papa? Biar Mama yang memarahi Papa nanti," balas Chanyeol berhati-hati. Ia tidak ingin mengajarkan sebuah konsep pelabelan pada Sehun dengan cara yang salah sehingga konsep itu tidak terbawa oleh bocah kecil itu ketika ia besar nantinya.

" Tidak, bukan Papa yang mengajari Sehunnie." Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menyumpah serapahi Yifan, tetapi jawaban Sehun membuatnya terdiam. " Uncle Lory, yang mengatakannya pada Sehunnie kemarin."

" Baiklah, Mama dan Papa akan menjelaskannya nanti di rumah, okay? Ingatkan Mama dan Papa soal pertanyaan ini okay, jagoan?"

" Eum, eum," jawaban Sehun yang disertai dengan kerutan hidung dan matanya yang menyipit, sejenak membuat Chanyeol melupakan babak baru pembelajaran putranya. Dengan gemas ia semakin membuat berantakan rambut hitam tebal itu.

" Mooom—"

" Iya, iya, Sehunnie Mama yang tampan. Jadi, apa yang mau Sehunnie tunjukkan pada Mama,hum?" Sehun yang tadinya sibuk menggerutu dan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dengan satu tangan mendadak berhenti dan pipinya yang bulat itu bersemu merah.

Dengan malu-malu ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari balik punggung dan menyerahkan setangkai bunga bulat berwarna putih pada Chanyeol.

" _It's so pretty_ , Sehunnie! _Thank you_ ," tanpa ba-bi-bu Chanyeol menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan menghujani wajah manisnya dengan ciuman. Ia sungguh bersyukur memilih Sehun saat Kris dan dirinya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak.

Bayi kecil yang dulunya tampak sangat sangat kecil di dalam dekapannya saat pertama kali mereka melihatnya di rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja itu, kini sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Dengan senyum dan celotehannya, ia tak sedikit membawa kegembiraan di dalam kehidupannya dan Kris.

Namun begitu, jauh di dalam pikirannya ada sedikit bagian yang mengganjal ketika Sehun memberikan dandelion yang sedikit rontok karena ditiup angin musim panas.

" Mama suka sekali dengan bunga dandelion. Bagaimana Sehunnie tahu Mama sangat menyukainya?" Chanyeol mencoba menyelidiki bagaimana bisa Sehun mendapatkan informasi tentang bunga favoritnya.

Dan lagi, sebenarnya bunga itu bukanlah bunga favorit Chanyeol. Seseorang di masa lalu pernah menjelaskan pada Chanyeol arti bunga itu untuknya dan dari sanalah Chanyeol mulai menyukai bunga rapuh itu.

" Papa bilang Mama menyukai bunga itu, jadi Sehunnie mencarikannya untuk Mama. Di belakang sana bunganya tumbuh banyak sekali!" tangan kecilnya menunjuk pada tempat ia berada sebelum menghampiri Chanyeol.

Ada seruan 'Bingo' di dalam kepalanya saat Sehun akhirnya mengkonfirmasi keikutsertaan Kris dalam aksi spontan bocah kecil itu. Chanyeol melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada Sehun yang dibalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah cerahnya.

" Bagaimana kalau Sehunnie lanjut bermain? Sepertinya anak di boks pasir itu sudah menunggu Sehunnie sejak tadi. Dia berkali-kali menoleh ke arah Sehunnie." Chanyeol tidak mengada-ada, bocah yang mungkin tak jauh terpaut usia dari putranya itu berkali-kali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

" Astaga!" Sehun menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah bercap telapak tangan.

" Mama, aku pergi dulu. Kyungie pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama disana." Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa menyaksikan tingkah menggemaskan Sehun. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, terutama sejak Sehun memberikan dandelion padanya atas bujukan tidak langsung suaminya.

" Jangan nakal. Jangan membuat temanmu itu menangis, okay _champ_?"

" _Sir, yes, sir_!" balas Sehun dengan gaya khas seorang bajak laut.

Saat Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol, kepalanya mendadak terbanjiri oleh ingatan masa lalu yang tak mungkin ia lupakan.

.

.

.

" _Oh, Hyung! Astaga, tempat ini sangatlah indah! Bagaimana hyung bisa menemukannya?" seru Chanyeol dengan mata menatap pada hamparan rumput di bawah sana._

 _Chanyeol dan Kris – ya, sebutan hyung memang ditujukan pada Kris – sedang menikmati waktu luang mereka di tengah kesibukan keduanya yang berbeda. Mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan romantis tetapi pekerjaan tak mengijinkan keduanya untuk sering bertemu._

" _Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini beberapa bulan setelah aku datang ke New York. Dulunya tempat ini sangatlah tidak terawat, sangat cocok untuk sedikit meluapkan emosi," dengan cepat Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati pipi kekasihnya nampak bersemu merah, tampak jelas meskipun langit membuat suasana di bawahnya berwarna senada._

 _Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendapati kekasihnya yang stoic bersemu malu seperti ini._

" _Jangan tertawa, aku ini juga manusia yang punya emosi dan ekspresi terlebih ketika harus mengambil keputusan yang berat untuk lari dari semua pengaruh keluargamu."_

" _Heum, aku tahu hyung. Hanya saja melihat pipi mu memerah merupakan pemandangan yang langka. Jadi aku harus mengingatnya dengan pasti."_

" _Sudah jangan diteruskan."_

" _Iya, baiklah. Lalu selain itu apa yang membuat hyung menyukai tempat ini?" tanpa kata Kris menunjuk pada segerombolan perdu yang tumbuh rendah di hamparan karpet rumput._

" _Dandelion?"_

" _Right, tahukan kau arti yang dibawa oleh bunga rapuh ini?" Kris mencabut satu tangkai dandelion yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin musim gugur yang bertiup cukup kencang. Kris menarik Chanyeol duduk di sisinya menghadap sungai Hudson yang merefleksikan warna merah matahari terbenam._

" _Dandelion adalah bunga yang adaptif, dimanapun ia bisa tumbuh ketika angin membawa satu persatu kelopak bunganya ke tempat yang baru. Itukah?" tebak Chanyeol. Kris menoleh dengan senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol hingga ia bisa melihat pantulan bayangannya di mata bulat milik Chanyeol._

' _Cup,' bukan sebuah ciuman bibir yang dicuri oleh Kris tetapi ciuman di hidungnya, membuat giliran wajah Chanyeol berubah warna sesuai dengan warna disekitar mereka._

" _Kekasihku ini benar-benar pintar! Tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi pacarku!" seru Kris keras-keras. Seruan itu tentu saja membuat beberapa pengunjung taman menoleh memandang keduanya._

" _Hyung jangan membuatku maluuu," rengek Chanyeol menggemaskan._

" _Haha, tapi kau benar, itu adalah salah satu kenapa aku sangat menyukai dandelion."_

" _Hung? Hanya salah satu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan jawaban Kris._

" _Yap. Makna yang terlihat di permukaan memang seperti itu, tetapi di balik sisi permukaan yang ditunjukkan oleh ada sisi lain yang dengan sangat tepat menggambarkan sesosok manusia."_

" _Haa? Sisi lain? Sesosok manusia?"_

" _Ketika kelopak Dandelion terbawa oleh angin, ia akan bertahan dan berkembang menjadi Dandelion yang lain, meskipun ia tidak tumbuh di tempat yang sama dengan asalnya. Aku terbawa oleh angin hingga ke tempat ini, mencoba untuk hidup sebagai pribadi yang lain dari apa yang sebelumnya mendidikku. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tetap berkembang sebagai sebuah Dandelion tetapi, aku adalah Dandelion yang berbeda dengan Dandelion yang sebelumnya melepaskan kelopaknya. Sampai nanti aku siap untuk belajar untuk berkembang maka aku akan tumbuh dan menikmati suasana tempat kelopakku jatuh."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam meresapi arti yang diberikan oleh pria favoritnya itu pada sebuah bunga yang tampak sangat rapuh. Memberi makna pada sebuah bunga yang mencerminkan kehidupan sebelumnya, sebuah langkah yang mungkin tidak akan dilakukan oleh pria manapun. Lagi-lagi Kris membuktikan pandangan dirinya berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang lain._

" _Bisa dianggap melarikan diri dari masalah sih, tetapi menurutku jalan untuk melarikan diri adalah hal yang paling rasional saat itu. Dan lagi anggap saja aku sedang berevolusi," lanjut Kris enteng._

 _Saat kekasihnya tak kunjung memberikan respon, Kris pun menoleh untuk memastikan keadaan pacarnya. Dan ia tertawa dengan keras saat wajah mengerut jelek menyapa pandangannya._

" _Hyuung, jangan tertawa! Mukaku pasti sangat jelek sekarang."_

" _Jelek ataupun tidak, kau tetap Park Chanyeol yang kukenal." Kris kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya dalam aroma summer yang seolah selalu menyertai Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol merasa ada perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya saat mendengar Kris-lah yang sebenarnya bermaksud untuk memberikan bunga itu padanya.

Enam bulan sudah mereka kembali bersama tetapi, tidak ada kata penutup yang secara resmi ia berikan untuk kisah menyakitkan keduanya di waktu sebelumnya. Ia seolah menggantung perhatian yang sepenuhnya dicurahkan oleh pria yang sangat ia cintai pada keluarga kecil mereka. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa mengabaikan pernyataan cinta Kris setiap kali pria itu melemparkannya. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa jika keduanya kembali bersama, maka kebiasaan lama mereka pun tidak akan berubah meskipun keduanya sempat berjauhan.

Tetapi ternyata ia tidak sepenuhnya benar, ada bagian dari dirinya dan Kris yang berubah. Di sudut hatinya, ia tidak lagi bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai Kris terlebih setelah apa yang membuat Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Pada saat pertama kembalinya Kris dalam kehidupannya, ia menganggap Kris tak lebih dari seorang di masa lalu yang masih ia cintai dan keduanya memiliki _something-in-common_ yaitu kedua anak mereka. Tetapi melihat kesungguhan Kris untuk membuktikan kata-katanya, mau tak mau ia luluh dengan perasaannya sendiri. Terlebih melihat bagaimana Sophia langsung menempel pada Kris seolah ia tidak pernah kehilangan ayahnya membuat Chanyeol menangis haru diam-diam.

Chanyeol mungkin terlalu malu untuk menampakkannya, tetapi Kris menganggap berbeda ekpresi yang ditampilkan olehnya dalam keseharian mereka.

Kris sejak awal mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan kembali mempercayainya secara utuh karena luka pengkhianatan yang ia torehkan pada sang kekasih hati tetapi ia hanya bisa menerimanya. Sudah beruntung ia bisa dengan mudah kembali pada keluarga kecilnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuktikan ucapannya begitu suara dalam pikirannya. Keresahan itulah yang hingga saat ini menggerogoti Kris dari dalam.

Chanyeol tahu persis makna itulah yang berusaha ditunjukkan oleh Kris lewat setangkai dandelion yang kini mulai berterbangan satu-persatu.

Sungguh ia tidak berniat untuk membalaskan sakit hati yang pernah ia rasakan dengan menggantungkan perasaan lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Baginya melupakan memang hal tersulit yang ada di dalam hidup tetapi memendam benci dan sakit hati hanya akan membuat rantai kehidupan yang semakin sulit. Karena itulah ia berpikir bahwa kesempatan kedua bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Lagipula ia tidak ingin anak-anaknya mengalami apa yang pernah Chanyeol dan Kris rasakan saat menjadi korban dari perceraian. Hubungan kedua suami istri memang sudah berakhir ketika palu hakim memutuskan, tetapi terkadang keduanya melupakan anak-anak yang mencintai mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berbalik menjadi sang pelaku.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menyeberang jalanan yang lengang ke toko bunga di seberang taman.

Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki ini semua.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu sudah kembali dengan kelelahan yang luar biasa melanda seluruh penghuni rumah. Sehun kecil yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dengan seorang bocah bermata bulat lucu yang juga berasal dari Korea sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sedangkan Sophia, bayi satu tahun itu tampak meringkuk di pelukannya dengan wajah yang belepotan entah-apa-itu. Saat mobil akhirnya terparkit dengan sempurna di muka rumah mereka, Kris segera mengambil Sophia dari gendongan Chanyeol.

" Aku akan memandikan Sophi sebelum menaruhnya di kamar. Sebaiknya kau dulu saja yang membersihkan diri."

" Heum, aku akan memastikan Sehunnie mandi dulu sebelum melakukannya." Melihat Kris menggedong Sophi dengan hati-hati membuat Chanyeol berbunga-bunga karenanya. Alis tebal yang identik menjadi bukti ketara keterkaitan keduanya.

" Selamat tidur, jagoan papa."

" _Night to you too_ , Papa. Sampai jumpa besok pagi, _Princess_."

" Ayo Sehunnie."

Setelah menempatkan anak-anak mereka pada tempatnya masing-masing Kris dan Chanyeol kembali ke kamar yang resmi mereka tinggali empat bulan yang lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya dua bulan setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali.

Kris sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi saat Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah bulatan kecil di sebuah vas bunga bening dengan mulut yang mirip dengan sebuah mangkuk untuk menampung bulatan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat lengan Kris memenjarakannya di tengah himpitan tubuh lebar Kris dan rak buku kecil di depannya.

" Apa itu? Tidak biasanya kau menempatkan biji di dalam vas seperti itu."

" Ini bibit bunga Hyacinth. Setelah mekar nanti mungkin aku bisa memenuhi rumah kita ini dengannya. Pasti akan sangat bagus melihat indahnya warna biru, ungu, _ultramarine_ , putih, dan merah sepanjang mata memandang." Ia meletakkan vas bunga itu dengan hati-hati dan berbalik kepada Kris. Kedua lengannya bertautan di belakang kepala Kris.

Ia memandang Kris penuh arti dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Kris terhenyak ketika Chanyeol menyiratkan apa yang selama ini ia nanti lewat penjelasannya. Dengan erat ia memeluk suaminya, dan tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya terasa sangat ringan bersamaan dengan titik air mata yang membanjiri wajah tampannya.

" Cup, cup, cup. Sudah jangan menangis. Kau bukan Sehun atau Sophi yang senang menangis."

" _Let me_. Hanya untuk kali ini."

" Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begitu menangislah sepuasmu." Chanyeol juga tak bisa membendung tangisnya mendengar kelegaan yang ketara dari suara isakan Kris.

Keduanya bergelung dengan erat di atas _king-sized bed_ mereka saat tangis mulai mereda, saling berbagi ciuman lembut di atas jejak air mata. Sebuah lukisan indah di atas jejak akhir penantian dan penderitaan.

Hyacinth yang berarti pengampunan dan harapan untuk memulai dengan senyuman, menjadi kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

 **\- Literally END -**

* * *

 **Ps. mungkin ini sebuah kejutan? hehe kuharap ini kejutan yang baik. meskipun belum semua terjelaskan tapi inilah ending dari segala ending Last Dance hehe.. semoga enggak bosan mengikutinya**

 **terima kasih super banyak untuk yang mereview, follow ataupun favorite~~**

 **WUPARK94 | fannya Chanyeol oppa | SexYeol | Annisake | vallerya shin natha | Cold Lotus**

 **review at last?**

 **fin. 170326 - ed. 170327**

 **With Love, KS**


End file.
